Analytical methods and systems have been developed that demand sensitive high-throughput analyses of biological materials in small quantities. Often, such analyses require precise control of the fluid flow rates in the range of about one (1) nano-liter (nL) per minute to about five (5) microliters (μL) per minute, with pressures varying over a range of several orders of magnitude. Such analytical applications include, among others, nano-scale liquid chromatography (nano-LC), mass spectrometry (MS), or capillary electrophoresis (CE). These microfluidic applications typically utilize fluid flow rates as low as tens of nanoliters per minute up to several microliters per minute. Designing systems to precisely achieve and maintain ultra-low flow rates is a difficult task, fraught with several potential problems.
One problem affecting such microfluidic techniques comes from the susceptibility of various components of systems used for conventional ultra-low flow applications to compress or decompress in response to a change in system pressure. This component adjustment to pressure change often creates a significant delay time before achieving a desired flow rate in conventional microfluidic systems and applications, and can also hinder accurate flow rate adjustment in such systems and applications.
Another persistent problem with such conventional microfluidic systems and applications occurs when air or other gases are inadvertently entrained into the flow path of such a system. If these compressible gases are present in the flow path of conventional systems for such applications, the compression and expansion of gas bubbles creates difficulties in achieving a desired flow rate.
In many conventional microfluidic systems, the flow rate of a fluid is established in a pump by displacing liquid at a controlled rate using, for example, a piston or syringe plunger. To obtain desired flow rates in such conventional systems, the displacing element of the pump is moved at a fixed velocity using a preprogrammed control system. Such conventional systems often show undesirable flow rate fluctuations created from imprecision in the mechanical construction of the drive system used to displace the liquid. In conventional lead screw-driven systems, for example, inaccuracies often arise from periodic changes in screw characteristics as the screw turns through a complete revolution, and from inaccuracies in thread pitch along the screw, among other types of mechanical errors.
In order to overcome these difficulties in achieving and maintaining desired flow rates, conventional flow sensors may be employed to allow the system to compensate for inaccuracies through use of a feedback loop to a preprogrammed control system.
Many conventional flow sensors used in microfluidic analysis, such as the SLG1430 sensor that is commercially available from Sensirion Inc. (of Zurich, Switzerland), have a non-linear response to fluid flow. For such flow sensors, the sensor response to increasing flow rate approximates a polynomial equation, with the equation order and constants dependent on variables such as flow sensor design, the liquid that is being monitored, and the operating flow rate range.
In order to use such conventional flow sensors to measure and maintain accurate ultra-low flow rates in conventional systems via a feedback loop, the sensor must be calibrated for the solvent that is to be passed through the sensor. Conventional calibration methods usually involve preparation of a list of the sensor responses at different flow rates for a given solvent. When a particular solvent is used, the actual flow rate is obtained by comparing the sensor response to tabulated calibration values gathered from repeated observations made for that particular sensor and solvent combination. Calibration curves for a given sensor and solvent can be obtained by fitting the calibration data to a best-fit curve from the empirical data in such conventional calibration methods.
A major problem with this conventional calibration tabular methodology is that data values must be collected for any solution mixture that is to be passed through the system. Doing so for numerous solvents can require a significant amount of time and effort. Moreover, for reliable operation, this data must be collected using a precise flow rate reference. Often, a conventional microfluidic system will be used to deliver different solutions that possess diverse characteristics, and calibrating a conventional system for these various solutions is often time consuming and laborious.